La suite d'une RyoTego sans titre
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Lemon RyoXTegoshi; voir RyoTego 1.


Couple : RyoTego. /!\ LEMON

Note : Huhu ! & Voilà la suite du RyoTego sans titre. Cette fois, pour l'anniversaire de Tegoshi ! Omedeto choupette ! (L) C'est un lemon assez beaucoup lemon. J'étais d'humeur. (j'ai finis la première partie de cette deuxième partie à 2h30, jme suis réveillée à 10h, et rerendormie presque aussi sec, puis réveillée à 14h...je commence à me dérégler - -' désolée pour celles qui n'avaient pas envie de voir de l'amouuuUuUUuur dans cette fic mais pour m'aider à finir ce pxtain de lemon ça se termine en moemoe fondant enrobage citron ^^;) Enjoy ! (DESOLEE, c'est long ! Courage, lisez tout ! C'est pour la bonne cause ! (La mienne ! 8D) ')

**Une RyoTego. (Avec Tegoshi en maid!)**

_La suite … _

_R...Ryo...souffla Tegoshi effrayé alors que celui-ci resserrait son emprise, que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Tu l'as fait exprès...avoue que tu l'as fait exprès..

_Hein ? De..que..quoi ?

Ryo écarta encore plus le micro de ses lèvres, de sorte à être bien certain que seul son ami puisse l'entendre.

_Tu devrais plutôt continuer à jouer ton rôle Tegonyan...tout le monde te regarde tu sais...

Il sursauta, et manqua de lâcher son micro qu'il posa doucement sur le sol. Il se retourna alors pour faire face à son ami, qui le serrait toujours contre lui, et lui souriait d'une manière plus que provocante. Un (faux) sourire éclaira son visage, alors qu'il se mit à rire en se débattant et en criant d'exagérés : « Tasukete kudasaaai ! Ryo-chan yameteee ! » Cela sembla bien plaire à Ryo, qui le serra encore plus fort entre ses bras.

_Allez, avoue maintenant, que t'as fais exprès de t'habiller comme ça car tu sais pertinemment que ça va me donner encore plus envie...

_Hein ? qu...quoi ?

_Le câlin tout à l'heure, tes regards, ta tenue, tout ça, c'est pour m'aguicher, hm ? Je savais bien qu'au fond tu demandais que ça ….

_Non mais tu me prends pour qu...arrête !

Nishikido s'était penché dans son cou et mordait sa peau à pleine dents. Il mourrait d'envie, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Cette peau délicieuse et à l'odeur si alléchante, il le savait maintenant, il la voulait. Il ne la contemplait plus, il la voulait. Il était le chasseur, la bête, et Tegoshi était sa proie. Et il l'aurait. Il aurait sa proie.

Yuya posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, et tenta de le repousser, tout en conservant un air outré et amusé pour ne pas inquiéter ses fans (qui devaient pleinement profiter du spectacle...) Mais c'était dur, très dur, si on prenait en compte le kanjani qui commençait déjà à lui donner de léger coup de bassins.

_Arrête ! Arrête ça !

_Tego...Mais Tego...tu te rends pas compte à quel point tu m'excites...

Le coeur du cadet faillit lâcher. Bien sur, il « l'excitait », c'est tout. Ryo était juste en manque, et le trouvait extrêmement _appétissant, _rien de plus. Et alors que ça aurait du l'énerver, ça le réjouissait du plus au point. Il avait réussi à attirer un hétéro au point de le rendre homo -ou presque. On avait envie de lui. Très envie de lui. C'en était presque jouissif.

_Ah, vraiment, à ce point ?

_Ouais...et pire encore...

Sans aucune gêne, ne prêtant aucune attention aux milliers de regards tournés vers eux, Ryo commença à se frotter légèrement contre le corps de sa 'proie', dont la respiration s'accéléra.

_Arrête ça..arrête tout de suite...

_Jpeux pas...impossible...j'ai trop envie de toi là...

Un grand sourire éclairait son visage alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort Yuya contre son torse nu, tout en se déhanchant légèrement contre lui. Rester naturel, il fallait paraître naturel...le plus jeune faisait de son mieux pour garder son rôle, et se débattre à la manière d'une jeune fille, mais il commençait lui aussi à se poser des questions. Cette passion qu'il vouait à Ryo, ce n'était que de l'admiration n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_ Ça n'allait pas plus loin, bien sur que non. Mais alors pourquoi il se sentait brûlant soudainement ? Pourquoi est-ce que son souffle était si court, et son coeur si rapide ?

_Avoue...avoue que je te fais de l'effet aussi...avoue le...

_Pou...Pourquoi tu t'es mis torse nu aussi ?

_Hahaha...Hmm...j'ai eu un gros coup de chaud en te voyant.

_T'as tes règles ? Pf, une vraie bête en chaleur.

_Ptit con...

_AH ! Je...t'ai dis d'arrêter de faire ça...ARRÊTE !

Il se retourna du mieux qu'il put, de sorte à lui tourner le dos, et se cambra, tentant de le faire basculer, mais il s'accrochait, hilare, tout en mordant sa chair avec passion.

_T'agites pas comme ça ça fait qu'aggraver mon cas...

_Dégage !

_Hmm, j'adore cette position ..

_T'es ...t'es vraiment...RAH !

_Tout ça c'est de ta faute aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme ça ? Pourquoi t'as été si gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pris dans tes bras ? T'as pas idée de...de ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là...ta voix...j'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, même avec Lena ...c'était bien plus puissant que la première déclaration d'amour de Lena envers moi...

_Quoi ?

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de mesurer les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, Koyama était arrivé à la rescousse et faisait tout pour les séparer, tout en riant et en lançant des blagues au publique, alors que tout bas, il engueulait Ryo.

_Non mais y te prend quoi là ? C'est plus du fan-service là ! T'essaie de le bouffer ou quoi?

_P'têtre bien...

_Que t'aies des problèmes en amour, aucun problème, que tu sois en manque et énervé, ok, mais te rabats pas sur Tegoshi ! Regarde le le pauvre, c'est pas un jouet !

_PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE LE CONSIDERE COMME UN JOUET !

_Eh...Oh...t'énerves pas comme ça...

Yuya se tourna vivement vers son ami, toujours collé contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

_C'est plus qu'un jouet, c'est ma chose...je veux en faire une friandise...Une délicieuse friandise.

Ah...bien sur...ce n'était que ça. Koyama soupira.

_Ouais, bah finissez ça en un gentil câlin tout mignon qu'on passe à autre chose.

Il s'éloigna, et Ryo fit tourner Yuya, pour se coller contre son dos. Il passa ses bras autours de ses épaules, et dit dans son micro, en riant :

_Bon, elle a pas voulu se laisser mordre, jcrois que y'a qu'avec Yamapi que ça marche, mais si je peux pas, personne ne peut, alors elle est à moi à partir de maintenant, ok ?

Des hurlements hystériques répondirent à cette annonce, alors que Dokkun recommençait son petit jeu, et se déhanchait contre ses fesses, son souffle brûlant réchauffant la nuque de Tegoshi.

_Allez...ah...arrête maintenant...

_Mon pantalon commence à devenir beaucoup trop petit...

_Dans...dans dix minutes c'est la fin du MC... arrête de bouger.

_J'arrive pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces je crois ~

_T'es bête. Arrête.

_Oui madame. Pardon, monsieur.

Tegoshi Yuya se contenta de sourire. De toute façon il ne pouvait plus se débattre maintenant. Et ce n'était rien de bien méchant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, à Ryo ? C'est vrai ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar...ou un rêve.

Nishikido Ryo tenait toujours Yuya contre lui, ses deux bras musclés enserraient toujours son torse fin, et son visage était perdu dans ses cheveux. Il humait l'odeur de sa peau, il profitait pleinement, un sourire béat dessiné sur son visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge, ou du moins, il ne fallait pas qu'on voit l'état dans lequel il était, il devait donc rester bien sagement derrière son collègue. Son collège et ami. Oui.

_« Putain mais il me prend quoi ? Mais c'est quoi mon problème ! Je débloque totalement ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire des trucs pareils ? Et de lui faire des trucs pareils ?...Non, c'est de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du venir comme ça sur scène. Je suis sur qu'il le savait. Il le savait. D'ailleurs ils le savaient tous. À quel point je souffre, et je suis en manque. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? ...Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Un de mes meilleurs amis merde...je suis en train de donner raison à Rina...Non mais c'est pas de ma faute...il...c'est une fille ce mec. N'importe qui réagirait comme ça, non ? C'est pas de ma faute. J'ai juste envie de lui parce que je suis en manque. Pourquoi...Pourquoi mon coeur s'emballe comme ça ? Pourquoi son odeur me donne le tournis ? Je me sens tellement bien...contre lui...non, contre elle...comment j'ai pu vivre sans ça...ahh...reprends toi Ryo, reprends toi! »_

Ainsi se répétaient ses pensées, inlassablement, alors que son coeur se serrait de plus en plus, et que le doute prenait plus possession de son être à chaque seconde. Alors que son envie grandissait encore et encore. Et puis le MC prit fin. Il n'avait pas parlé. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Les six membres de NEWS partirent vers les coulisses dans l'optique de se changer pendant que les Kisumai, suivi des A.B.C, chantaient une de leur chanson. Dans les coulisses, on entendit d'abord des rires, des applaudissements, des « vite vite vite ! Où y sont mes vêtements ? Masu t'as pas vu mes vêtements ? », puis se fut le silence total lorsque Ryo disparut en vitesse on ne sait où faire on ne sait quoi, et que Tegoshi commença à se changer, perdu dans ses pensées, sans jeter un seul regard aux autres membres du groupes.

_Tego ?

_Hm ?

_T'as fait quoi ?

_Hein ?

_Ryo. Il s'est passé quoi ?

_Eh ? Oh ? Ah ! Betsuni.

_Comment ça rien ? T'as pas vu comment il t'a sauté dessus ?

_Ah...oui, peut-être. Bah, c'est pas bien grave.

_Heiiiin ?

_Non mais tu te rends pas compte de...

_Mais QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS DISE ?

_Bah je..

_Que Ryo a carrément pété son câble ? Qu'il s'est jeté sur moi en racontant des conneries, qu'il a limite tenté de me violer sur scène ? Que je sais **absolument **plus quoi penser et que vous me faites chier avec vos questions ?

_Euh, oui, par exemple, balbutia Masuda Takahisa avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

_Bon ben je..j'y vais moi tiens. Koyama, tu viens ?

_Euh, oui, j'arrive. Bon bah, Pi, à tout de suite hein !

_Bande de lâcheurs...

Le leader se mordit la lèvre, tourna un regard confus vers Tegoshi, qui lui faisait dos, tourné face au mur, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il s'approcha doucement, posa une main sur son épaule, et le retourna vers lui.

_Eh...

Les yeux de Tegoshi étaient brillants. Son visage était rouge et brûlant, et d'une voix entrecoupée de légers sanglots il dit :

_Non mais le pire c'est que ça me plaisait beaucoup à moi, cette situation...lui collé contre moi, tout ça... c'est juste maintenant que je me rends compte..

_Euh...Ah... (l'aide de Yamapi est impressionnante non ? *W*)

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Comment je vais le regarder en face ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Je ressemble donc tant à une fille que ça ?

_Euh...quand même..

_Mais n'empêche, il sait que je suis un mec !...Rah, après ce qu'il m'a dit j'ai vraiment été trop con...

_Il t'a dit quoi ?

_Qu'il doutait. De tout. De lui. De ses sentiments, tout ça...et moi je débarque habillé en fille.

Il se mordit longuement la lèvre inférieure.

_Et puis aussi, sur scène il m'a dit que...quand je l'ai réconforté, que je l'ai pris dans mes bras...

Son visage s'empourpra.

_Il m'a dit qu'il a ressenti quelque chose d'encore plus fort que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir avec Lena. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre moi ?

_Euh...je sais pas...(ouais, vraiment très impressionnant hein ? *V*)

_J'en ai marre...j'en ai trop marre...le pire c'est que...je suis sur que c'est juste parce qu'il est en manque.

_Mais et toi, t'en penses quoi ?

_En penser quoi de quoi ?

_Bah de...euh...enfin, si Ryo … si Ryo t'aimait...

Tegoshi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, un sourire apparut progressivement sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate franchement de rire. Il tapa affectueusement sur l'épaule de Yamapi.

_HAHAHAHA, mon pauvre, de ta bouche ça paraît vraiment pas crédible...HA HA HA HA, t'es mignon Pi...si Ryo m'aimait...HAHAHAHA ! Bon, tu m'as bien fait rire, je crois même que ça va mieux là..

_...Humm... content d'avoir pu t'aider hein...

_Allez, file rejoindre les autre, j'arrive.

_Ouais ouais...grouille hein, on a plus qu'une minute même pas...

_T'inquiètes...

Le leader sortit et partit rejoindre le reste de son groupe.

Si Ryo l'aimait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait lui, si Ryo l'aimait ?

Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible de toute façon.

Ils étaient deux hommes.

Et puis même, c'était impossible.

Si Ryo l'aimait hein ?...

_Putain..._

Au bout de trois bons quarts d'heures, ils étaient de retour dans les coulisses. Ils ne s'étaient même pas regardés. Pas approchés, pas souris, pas touchés, rien. C'était comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, et c'était comme si Ryo n'avait jamais eu envie de lui, comme s'il ne lui avait jamais dit toutes ces choses. Ils s'évitaient juste. Dans les coulisses, il faisait sombre. Déjà, les fans rappelaient leur groupe préféré, de toute la force de leur voix; « NIUZUU; NIUZUU; NIUZUU ! » Il fallait revenir. NEWS était demandé. Il fallait repartir. Mais d'abord, se débarrasser de ces costumes lourds, chauds, encombrants, et en plus, moches. Ils les retirèrent et les posèrent sur le sol. Ryo avait la tête vide. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Plus à rien du tout. Mais quand il vit, à quelques mètres de lui, Tegoshi, qui, insouciant, enlevait son tee-shirt, son coeur s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'était pas déguisé en fille là ! Et il n'avait pas de magnifique poitrine, une taille fine ou de superbes hanches. Pourquoi il lui faisait autant d'effet ? Yuya remarqua le regard gourmand qui était tourné vers lui, et sursauta. Nishikido envoya un baiser discret dans l'air, en direction de Tegoshi. Puis un deuxième, et encore un autre, à intervalle très resserré. Le visage du cadet devint à nouveau rouge de confusion. Son coeur s'emballa. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le Kanjani se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et secoua la tête, se gifla presque. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Sur scène, alors qu'ils chantaient une chanson supplémentaire (mais prévue quand même dans le programme) pour faire plaisir aux fans, Ryo dévisageait encore Tegoshi. Il le scrutait, le dévorait du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver ? Yuya sourit à ses fans. Un sourire doux, chaleureux, apaisant, un sourire franc. Était-ce ça ? Était-ce ça, tout simplement ? Il ferma les yeux. Non. De toute façon, il avait juste envie de lui. Tout ça n'était qu'une histoire de mec en manque de sexe. C'était forcément ça. Il adressa un regard entendu à Yuya. Il allait falloir qu'ils parlent tous les deux, un jour ou l'autre. C'était une obligation. Ils repartirent encore une fois en coulisse, et les fans rappelèrent encore. C'était prévu.

_Tego, remet là !

_Quoi ?

_La robe, remet là !

_Euuh non Shige, hors de question !

_Mais les fans n'attendent que ça ! Ça va clôturer ce concert en beauté ! Tout le monde s'en souviendra !

_Mais je...

_S'il te plaiiit !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard paniqué à Ryo, qui hocha vaguement la tête. Il crut même lire un « daijobu... » muet sur ses lèvres. Il enfila donc sa robe, un peu à contrecœur cependant, mais abandonna la perruque : de toute façon, ses cheveux étaient déjà bien longs. Quand il monta sur scène de nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de surveiller Nishikido. Et remarqua bien vite la flamme qui brûlait dans son regard. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de fierté à être désiré par quelqu'un. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien en sachant que quelqu'un fantasmait sûrement sur lui en ce moment même. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas ce genre de pensées qu'il aurait du tenir...mais à l'instant présent, c'est bien ce qu'il ressentait. Et c'était réellement très agréable. Se sentir aimé...non, se sentir aimé par Ryo lui faisait un bien fou...

_Finalement, dans la loge de Tegoshi Yuya, à la fin du concert._

Sa robe le gênait beaucoup. Il avait hâte de l'enlever. Ryo avait disparu, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Il savait que le moment fatidique où il se retrouverait en tête à tête avec lui n'allait pas tarder. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir parler sérieusement tous les deux un jour ou l'autre. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Car que pourrait-il lui dire, au moment venu ? Lui même n'en savait rien. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était juste à Ryo de s'expliquer, et à Yuya de s'excuser, peut-être. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Alors, grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et découvrit le Yellow Ranger adossé contre le mur d'en face. Il resta un long moment dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il parvenait à l'entendre. Tout son corps tremblait. Ryo ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Les bras croisés, il attendait. Son regard était décidé, obstiné, il n'allait pas bouger de si tôt. Alors Yuya du se rendre à l'évidence : il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit lentement sur le canapé, fixant ses pieds du regard.

_Ano...commencèrent-ils tous les deux après un long moment de silence.

_Ah ! Oui, quoi ? l'encouragea Tegoshi.

L'homme soupira. Il semblait extrêmement gêné. Il ne tenait pas en place, et son visage était rouge de honte, il fuyait le regard de Tegoshi.

_Je...je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris...

Les deux eurent un rire nerveux.

_Ouais, c'était un peu bizarre...t'as un peu débloqué.

_En fait...

_Hm ?

_Je sais ce qui m'a pris.

_Ah...ah oui ?

Ryo se retourna face à son ami et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

_Il se passe qu'un imbécile s'est amusé à m'exciter alors que ledit imbécile savait pertinemment que, venant de m'être fait traité de gay puis misérablement abandonné par ma copine, j'étais en grand doute et en grand manque.

_Ah...hahaha...je connais pas cet imbécile mais il m'a l'air bien con.

_Tu l'as dit.

Dokkun recula encore un peu et s'appuya contre le mur.

_Le problème...commença-t-il. Le problème c'est que j'ai encore terriblement envie de cet imbécile. Et que cette envie n'est pas prête de foutre le camp.

Yuya déglutit avec difficulté. Bizarrement, « l'imbécile » et lui avaient quelques similitudes.

_Ah...ah oui ?

Un long silence passa.

_Je meurs d'envie de toucher l'abruti là. Je brûle d'envie même.

Tegoshi se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, respirant avec difficulté, s'arrêtant devant Ryo, et recommença sa marche, pendant deux bonnes minutes. Finalement, il se stoppa face à la porte :

_Il va falloir qu'on en parle sérieusement, Nishikido-kun...

_T'aurais _au moins_ pu avoir la _décence _d'enlever ta robe, non ?

_Aaaah gomen gomen ! J'avais oublié !

_MAIS L'ENLEVE PAS SI JSUIS LA ABRUTI, tu vas faire PIRE QUE MIEUX !

_Uwaaah sumimaseen ! Anoo... je...euh...

_C'est pas vrai qui m'a fichu un débile pareil...

Ryo se mit à rire devant la panique soudaine du jeune homme. Très vite, il le rejoint. Ils étaient ridicules, tous les deux.

_On est ridicule...

_Ouais, sûrement.

_On dirait des gosses …

Tegoshi s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, face à Ryo. Celui ci lâcha, sans même hésiter :

_Tego, j'ai envie de toi.

_J'avais cru comprendre oui.

_Ça avait pas l'air de te déplaire tout à l'heure. Quand je me frottais contre toi.

_Ben...

_Avoue.

_Je...

_Allez !

_C'était pas désagréable... Mais...mais dis moi plutôt ce qui t'as pris ! T'étais pas sensé être le plus hétéro de tous les hétéros ?

_EEUUUH désolé, mais t'as vu comment t'as débarqué aussi ? T'as vu le clin d'oeil que tu m'as lancé ? La façon dont tu me parlais ? Comment tu voulais que je résiste !

Tegoshi se releva d'un bond et se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce, tourné face au mur, se rongeant les ongles avec nervosité. Il avait raison.

_Ouais, bah écoute, j'étais dans mon rôle hein. Et donc t'as envie de moi...juste parce que tu me trouves canon. En tant que fille comme en tant que mec.

_Ouais. Ça te plait pas ?

_Si.

_J'en étais sur.

_M..Mais quand même.

_Mais quand même quoi ?

Intrigué, il se releva à son tour. Mais quand même quoi, que voulait-il savoir de plus ? Que voulait-il de plus ? Il avait peur que Ryo soit tombé amoureux de lui, non ? Il ne devrait pas être rassuré de savoir que tout ça n'était qu'une attirance physique ? Non. Au fond de lui, Yuya espérait plus. Yuya espérait de tout son coeur, que quelqu'un soit tombé amoureux d'autres choses que son corps. Qu'on ait eu envie de lui, mais pas uniquement parce qu'il était mignon, lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

_Rien. Rien du tout.

Il soupira.

_Bon eh bien les choses ont été dites, excuse-moi encore, t'as qu'à aller te taper une ou deux meufs et on a qu'à faire comme si de rien n'ét..hmppff !

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son mot, que les lèvres de Ryo s'étaient plaquées contre les siennes, l'empêchant même de respirer. Une main grande et puissante avait attrapé son bras et le serrait si fort qu'il allait finir par devenir rouge. Avant qu'il ne se fasse plus profond, Tegoshi posa une main sur le torse de Ryo et rompit le baiser en le repoussant à au moins un mètre de lui. Il reprit sa respiration.

_M...mais...mais t'es FOU ou quoi ?

_...Tu m'as dit que ça ne te gênait pas.

_Mais j'ai pas dit que j'avais envie de t'embrasser ! Ou de te faire quoi que ce soit d'autres ! ...pas avec un mec quoi !

_Ah oui, pas avec un mec, bien sur. L'excuse bidon ! Ça avait pas l'air de te gêner ya pas dix minutes ! Allez ! Ça t'engage à rien de le faire avec moi...

_Oui mais c'est différent ! Tu viens de m'embrasser ! Attends..ça m'engage à rien ? Le faire avec toi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que...

Et alors sans qu'il comprenne réellement pourquoi, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

_Je...Je...Je...

Il n'arrivait plus à parler, trop choqué pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sa respiration était coupée.

_Tego...Tego, pleure pas...mais pourquoi tu pleures ! Je te dégoûte donc au point que jte fais pleurer ! T'es pas sérieux là ? Arrête de pleurer, je veux pas te voir pleurer !

_Ça m'engage à rien hein...ça m'engage à rien... donc t'en as rien à faire toi...tu viens de me proposer de coucher avec toi juste...juste pour calmer tes pulsions, hein ? Juste...parce que tu me trouves canon...

_Je pensais que ça te faisait plaisir de le savoir.

_Mais tu...tu t'en fous de moi...tu m'aimes pas du tout...

_Non, attends, tu pleures pour ça ? Mais toi tu t'en fous non ? T'aimes pas ça les homo !

_Mais...mais que t'aimes des femmes, des hommes ou des chiens j'en ai rien à faire !

_Oui mais...tu...Tu es pas rassuré de savoir que c'est que de l'attirance physique ?

_C'est que de l'attirance physique...que de l'attirance physique...comment tu peux dire ça ? TU VIENS DE M'EMBRASSER ! C'était même pas un vrai baiser ! Pour quelqu'un qui en crevait d'envie il m'a semblé bien banal ! T'as pas profité du goût de mes lèvres, tu t'es jeté sur moi comme un sauvage ! T'en as rien à foutre de moi, tu veux juste coucher avec moi !

_Pourquoi ça t'affecte tant que ça ?

_Je...je sais pas ! J'en sais rien ! Et ça m'énerve ! Si tu m'aimes pas c'est tant mieux ! Et pour tout le monde !

Il se jeta vers la porte, des larmes coulants toujours sur ses joues, son menton, et son cou, mouillant le haut de sa robe, mais encore une fois il fut bloqué par Ryo qui s'accrochait à ses bras comme un forcené.

_Dis moi pourquoi ça t'affecte autant ! TEGOSHI !

_Je...j'en sais rien...tu me fais mal … arrête...

_Tego...tu sais que tu m'excites...pendant tout le concert j'ai pensé qu'à te sauter dessus..

_Arrête...tais toi... Dis pas ça !

_Mais pourquoi tu veux pas que je le dise ?

Ils se hurlaient presque à la figure tout les deux, face à face, l'un agrippé à l'autre qui ne tentait pas de se débattre mais ne semblait pas pour autant heureux d'être là.

_Ryo tu t'en fous de moi … t'aimes que mon physique... j'ai espéré que...pendant un moment j'ai cru...

_QUOI ?

_Que tu...

_Que je quoi ?

_QUE TU M'AIMAIS ! J'y croyais...je l'espérais... Je pensais que tu étais tombé amoureux de moi...

L'aîné se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Alors voilà, on y était, la source du problème était là …

_Et...qu'est-ce que ça t'aurai fait ?

_De quoi ?

_Si je t'avais dit que je t'aimais. Comment tu aurais réagis ?

_Ben...je sais pas...j'imagine que ça me ferait plaisir...Enfin non ! Ça me ferait rien...ça me flatterait peut-être un peu, c'est tout...

Nishikido poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber en arrière. Alors il avait tout faux. Lui qui pensait que Tegoshi coucherait très facilement même sans sentiments. Lui qui se disait que ce dernier détestait...ou presque, les homos. Lui qui pensait que complimenter son physique serait suffisant. Mais que devait-il faire ou dire maintenant ? Fallait-il se rendre à l'évidence et avouer ? Ou faire l'aveugle et continuer à nier ?

_Alors là, on va avoir un problème, souffla Ryo.

_Parce que tu n'aimes que mon physique... Et que tu veux juste coucher pour « t'amuser ». Je sais...

_Tego, tu es amoureux de moi ?

_Ou...Non ! Non ! Mais toi, j'aurai préféré que tu le sois!

Le kanjani se releva d'un coup, bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa le poignet de Yuya.

_Lâche moi ! Lâche moi !

_Pourquoi tu voulais que je t'aime ? C'est débile !

_...Voilà ! Avec toi tout est débile ! Tout est une histoire de sexe ou quoi ! Mais tu te rends pas compte que...ah...JE TE HAIS. Je te déteste !

_Arrête de pleurer...

_Laisse moi partir ! Lâche-moi !

_Pleure pas je t'en prie...  
_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! Parce que je suis moche quand je pleure c'est ça ?

_Non...tu es magnifique...tu l'es toujours...

_Alors laisse moi pleurer ! Et laisse moi partir !

_Non ! Tu restes ici !

_Pourquoi ! Je veux pas coucher avec toi ! T'as qu'à chercher des photos de moi torse nu et tu te toucheras dessus !

_DIS PAS DES CHOSES PAREILS !

Ils criaient, tous leurs amis les entendaient sûrement de là où ils étaient, mais qu'importe. Tegoshi se débattait, criait, frappait l'homme qui le retenait, en vain.

_Tu m'aimes, Tegoshi.

_Non ! Non !

_Si, tu m'aimes, voilà pourquoi tu était heureux quand je te touchais, quand j'avais envie de toi, voilà pourquoi tu pleures quand je te dis que pour moi ce n'est pas sérieux.

_DIS PAS CA !

_Regarde toi ! Ecoute toi ! Tegoshi, tu m'aimes.

_Non ! Pas du tout !

_Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. Tegoshi...regarde moi !

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le tourna face à lui. Ses yeux étaient emplis des larmes qui glissaient doucement sur ses joues rougis par la peine. C'est fou comme la tristesse le rendait beau, et comme la douleur lui allait bien, et comme le cristal de ses larmes embellissaient sa peau si délicate, comme la rougeur de ses joues le magnifiait. Ryo se surprit à aimer cette vision, qui lui serra le coeur autant d'émotion que d'amour.

_Je...commença Yuya. Je...je ne...je ne te...je... pourquoi...pourquoi je ne peux pas...

Ses larmes roulèrent encore sur sa peau. Tout lui parut clair à présent.

_Tegoshi...

Il fondit sur sa bouche, et ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, mais encore une fois, il fut repoussé.

_NON !

Il était à présent rouge de haine et de tristesse.

_NON, JE REFUSE ! Tu veux juste coucher avec moi, c'est tout ! Et ça me va pas ! Ça me suffit pas! Je sais même pas si...je suis même pas sur de...

Lui non plus ne savait pas. Lui non plus n'était pas sur. Mais maintenant, devant ce visage, devant ces larmes, en entendant cette voix, tout lui paraissait si simple, tout semblait si clair...

_Yuya...

_Non ! Lâche moi ! LÂCHE MOI !

_Yu...Yuya ! Arrête ! Calme toi ! Aïe ! Mais aïe ! Me frappe pas !

_KYAAAAAAAAAH !

_Arrête de crier ! Écoute moi ! TA GUEULE !

Il le plaqua contre le mur de toutes ses forces, essoufflé, une main bloquant sa bouche.

_Je veux pas coucher avec toi...Tego...c'est débile, mais je veux faire l'amour avec toi. Je veux faire qu'un avec toi, pas qu'avec ton corps, avec ton esprit, ton âme, ton corps et ton coeur, Tegoshi, je t'en prie, comprends-moi...je t'aime...je t'aime...JE T'AIME, c'est quoi le problème avec ça putain !

_Comment...tu veux que je te crois ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que demain tu m'abandonneras pas ? Après t'être servi de moi...

_Alors tu m'aimes aussi...Tu m'aimes aussi ?

_Je... ça ne change rien ! J'arrive pas à te faire confiance !

_Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi ? Il m'a fallu sept ans pour t'aimer, une minute pour douter de moi, trois heures pour m'embrouiller dans mes propres sentiments et quatre secondes pour ouvrir les yeux, me fait pas le coup maintenant !

Car tout était tellement simple en réalité. Il y avait le monde, le noir, les ténèbres de la solitude et les méandres de son coeur, et il y avait Tegoshi Yuya. Et il y aurait toujours Tegoshi Yuya, sa lumière, son soleil, son jour et sa nuit, quand il se rendit compte de ce que signifiait ce sentiment doux-amer, si douloureux et pourtant tellement enivrant, tout autours de lui avait pris un sens, tout s'était illuminé. Il était le début de son monde.

_...Je...je m'en fous...lâche moi maintenant !

_...TEGOSHI, TU ME SAOULES.

Et alors sa patience craqua.

Aimer, c'était bien, mais il se retenait depuis quatre heures, et jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de quelque chose...ou quelqu'un.

_QUOI ? Comment tu peux me dire ça ! Alors là c'est finis je te dirais jamais ou...kyaah !

Ryo l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit tomber sur le canapé, avant de se jeter presque sur lui, tout en le bloquant par le poids de son corps, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses cris et protestations. Il releva un peu Tegoshi en position assise, et l'entoura de ses bras, pour pouvoir enlever les lacets qui retenaient sa robe dans son dos, tout en l'embrassant pour l'empêcher de parler. Un vrai baiser cette fois, un baiser qu'il passa à savourer les lèvres de Tegoshi, du mieux qu'il pouvait, un baiser enivrant, grisant, qui emporta son esprit très loin de son corps. Cette saveur...et cette peau...il força alors Yuya à ouvrir la bouche, et à sa grande satisfaction, celui-ci se laissa faire sans trop s'énerver. Leurs langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. C'était son premier baiser échangé avec un homme, et jusque là, il n'y voyait rien de déplaisant. Il libéra alors les lèvres de son amant, et embrassa chaque recoin de son visage brûlant et encore mouillé de larmes, puis descendit jusqu'à son cou où il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un suçon.

_Ah...non...évite de laisser des marques...

_Trop taaard ~

_De toute façon...a...arrête toi là, ok ? Un baiser c'est bien plus que suffisant …

_Hors de question que je m'arrête.

Amusé, il descendit encore un peu, jusqu'au bas de la robe du jeune homme, et se glissa en dessous du tissu, le faisant pouffer de rire car il était chatouilleux. Là aussi, c'était sa première fois, mais il était plutôt confiant. Yuya s'arrêta très vite de rire, lorsqu'il sentit une main glisser sous son boxer, le lui retirer, et s'emparer de son membre.

_Eeeh ? Non non non non Ryo-chan ! Pas ça !

Mais trop tard. Tegoshi sentit la langue chaude et avide de Nishikido lécher son sexe sur toute la longueur, à plusieurs reprises, puis ses lèvre se refermèrent carrément autour de lui. Il plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche, alors que Ryo, toujours caché sous ses jupons, entamait un rapide mouvement de va-et-viens qui ne tarda pas à lui faire perdre la tête. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la sensation que lui procurait la bouche de Nishikido en embrassant et en caressant la partie la plus sensible de son corps était grisante. Il avait rarement ressenti ça. Il ferma les yeux, totalement soumis aux traitements de son aîné, et commença à gémir de plaisir sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se surprit même à bouger au rythme de son amant, lui faisant accélérer le mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'après avoir poussé un dernier long gémissement, il se déverse entre ses lèvres. Haletant, tremblant, il se redressa un peu, pour voir le visage rougi de Ryo lécher ses cuisses, ne prêtant pas attention au liquide qui y coulait.

_Ryo-chan, fais pas ça, c'est …

Mais les lèvres du Ryo-chan dont il était question l'empêchèrent de terminer sa phrase.

_M..M'embrasse pas comme ça alors que tu viens de me… hmpf !

Ce fut cette fois la langue experte de Nishikido qui l'empêcha de parler plus. Une fois le baiser terminé, les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, front à front, leur souffle brûlant s'échappait de leur bouche entr'ouverte et leurs lèvres se frôlaient légèrement.

_R..Ryo ?

_Hm ?

_C'est ta..ta première fois avec un homme, hein ?

_Ouais...

_Tu penses que tu vas...

_Je suis déjà entré par mégarde dans la chambre de Toma et Oguri. Et quand Lena...quand...quand elle ramenait ses copines à la maison elles se mataient souvent du porno gay, donc à force...

_Ah...(il sourit.) Donc c'est à toi de jouer maintenant...

Il tira sur le dernier lacet qui maintenait la robe de Yuya dans son dos, et le déshabilla complètement, avant de l'allonger sur le dos, complètement nu en dessous de lui. Son coeur se mit alors à battre vite, tellement vite qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait de pouvoir avoir ce merveilleux corps entre ses mains ! Le jeune homme transpirait, la chaleur de leur deux corps étaient immenses. Les longs doigts de Dokkun se mirent à caresser ce torse si désiré, et à titiller les tétons roses et durcis de ce pale corps d'éphèbe. Magnifique, il était magnifique. Il se pencha, et lécha avec passion la peau tant convoitée, son odeur était si enivrante, comment avait-il pu vivre sans cette présence en dessous de son corps ?

_Ah...je t'aime tellement...

Yuya laissa Ryo se perdre dans ses jeux d'amours, dans ses caresses et ses baisers, et le contempla à l'œuvre. Il semblait si heureux, jamais quiconque ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Son visage transpirant et rougit par la chaleur et l'amour était collé contre sa peau, écoutant les battements de son cœur, et ses mains, grandes, si sexy, si attirantes, profitaient de ses tétons, et de chaque partie de son corps. Et son corps, à lui, au Kanjani qui, au dessus de lui, vibrait de plaisir, était parfait. Fin, musclé, bronzé, si alléchant. Il ne pouvait rien demander de plus.

Ryo lui sourit alors, et tout en humidifiant ses doigts, le retourna sur le ventre. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, et l'arrêta au niveau de sa bouche. Qu'il ait quelque chose à mordre.

_...ça va faire un peu mal...

Le cœur du Kanjani n'avait jamais battu aussi fort. Au point où ils en étaient, il fallait y aller maintenant. Il souffla un grand coup et son premier doigt pénétra le corps de son amant, lui attirant un cri de douleur, puis très vite, un deuxième vint le rejoindre, mais le cri fut étouffé quand les dents de Yuya s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Ryo. Ils exaltaient. L'un de sentir l'autre dans son corps, l'autre d'y être enfin. Une fois qu'il jugea Tegoshi assez bien préparé, le Kanjani retira ses doigts et souleva légèrement le bassin de Yuya vers lui, et sans plus attendre, il pénétra son corps.

_AIEUH.

_Dé...Désolé, j'ai un peu du mal à me contrôler...

_Iie, daijobu...

Il s'agrippa un peu plus à ses épaules, s'écarta, et recommença, lentement, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que son amant s'habitue à la douleur. Il se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais c'était frustrant de devoir se contrôler. Il ne demandait qu'une chose : y aller de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à le faire pleurer de douleur et de plaisir, mais il ne fallait pas trop le bousculer.

_Je...je peux...commença-t-il.

_Vas-y...

Nishikido ne se fit pas prier. Il laissa sa main glisser le long du ventre de son ami et attrapa son sexe entre ses doigts, commençant doucement à le caresser, le faisant ainsi oublier rien qu'un peu la douleur. Il donna alors un grand coup de bassin entre ses reins, alors qu'un premier cri résonnait dans la pièce. Leur corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie à présent. Ryo recommença plusieurs fois le mouvement, un peu moins brutalement cependant, jusqu'à ce que Yuya s'habitue, et que ces cris se transforment peu à peu en gémissements de plaisir, alors qu'il se mouvait au rythme de son petit ami qui se déhanchait en lui. Dokkun se colla un peu plus contre son dos, Yuya pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur et son souffle rauque et brûlant dans sa nuque. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Encore. Des larmes qu'il ne contrôlait ni ne comprenait pas. Était-ce simplement du plaisir, du bonheur ? Alors lui aussi, avait-il toujours souhaité ça ? Avait-il toujours voulu que Ryo s'occupe de lui et seulement de lui, qu'il le traite de cette façon, violemment, passionnément ? Oui. C'était ça. Il brûlait, il brûlait de l'intérieur, maintenant qu'ils en étaient à là, il en voulait toujours plus.

_R...Ryo !

Quelque chose s'alluma en Ryo lorsqu'il entendit le jeune homme prononcer (enfin) son prénom. Dans le creux de son oreille, alors qu'il donnait des coups de plus en plus puissants, il murmura son nom, d'une voix chaude et amoureuse qui fit frémir le corps en dessous de lui. La chaleur de son corps en dessous du sien, le son de ses gémissements et de son souffle saccadé, la douceur de sa peau, de sa fine main qu'il serrait entre la sienne, leur deux corps qui se frottaient l'un à l'autre, être en lui, tout simplement, y être enfin, que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Alors qu'il sentait que Tegoshi allait bientôt craquer, Nishikido le retourna sur le dos. Il voulait le voir, il voulait voir son visage lorsqu'il succomberait totalement au plaisir. Son cœur se serra devant la vision de cette peau rouge et brûlante, des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, de la transpiration qui brillait sur son torse se soulevant avec difficulté.

_T'a...t'arrête pas, Ryo !

Il écarta délicatement ses cuisses, s'agrippant d'une main à sa jambe pour avoir plus de liberté dans ses mouvements, et de l'autre à l'épaule de Yuya pour pouvoir prendre plus de puissance. Il se recula et donna un puissant coup de bassin, puis entama un rapide et désordonné mouvement de va-et-viens, qui fit frémir et gémir Tegoshi toujours plus fort à chaque mouvement.

_Ah...aaahh... R..Ryo ! Ryo-chan !

Il ferma les yeux, mais Ryo les garda bien ouvert, se délectant du spectacle presque jouissif qui s'offrait à lui, et après un énième déhanché, il sentit ses forces le quitter totalement et se déversa en lui, très vite rejoint par Yuya. Il s'écroula à ses côtés, sur le canapé à présent foutu (bah oui c'est qu'ils produisent beaucoup les cocos ! *ZBIM*) et serra sa main entre ses doigts. Il la serra fort, avec le peau de force qu'il lui restait, tâchant de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il serait toujours là, toujours. Tegoshi se blottit contre lui :

_Ryo...merci...souffla-t-il.

_Hahaha...merci à toi...

_Ryo, comment on en est venu à faire ça ?

_Je sais pas...on s'engueulait non ?

_Ah ouais, c'est vrai...pour quoi déjà ?

_J'en ai aucune idée.

_Eh, Ryo ?

_Hm ?

_Je t'aime.

_Ouais...je sais.

**-FIN- **

…..J'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE JE L'AI ENFIN FINI O_O J'ai passé des heuuuurrrreeess dessus, et finalement le résultat est pas du tout aussi bien que ce que je voulais xD Tant pis j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même...Bon anniv Tego ! (^_^)v

Et vous aurez pleins de poutous baveux si vous me mettez des reviews \(=°3°=)/

AkiNishikido


End file.
